Lo más buscado
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Kyoya/Kaoru, Hikaru/Kaoru one-sided] Kaoru Hitachiin miró a su hermano mayor dormir, y se preguntó si alguna encontraría en él lo que andaba buscando.


**Lo más buscado.**  
 _A Ouran Host Club fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : Fandom Insano.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kyouya Ootori/Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin.  
 **Advertencias** : Shonen Ai.

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin miró a su hermano mayor dormir, y se preguntó si alguna encontraría en él lo que andaba buscando. Sonrió con tristeza, mientras se respondía a sí mismo que eso era simplemente imposible. No servía de nada pensar en imposibles en ese momento, a pesar de ser navidad. Los milagros no existen, y Kaoru lo sabía.

Se deslizó entre los brazos de su hermano, entre los cuales se encontraba antes durmiendo, y bajó hasta donde desayunarían aquel día. Sus padres no estaban, no tenía idea de donde se habían ido y tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. No los necesitaba. Solo quería a Hikaru… y ni siquiera a él podía tenerlo.  
Todo por Haruhi.

No escuchó a Hikaru levantarse, por lo que desayuno solo y luego fue a la piscina. Necesitaba relajarse, respirar y pensar también. No podía hacerlo si estaba pensando en que Hikaru podía ir y verle. Suspiró mientras se lanzaba a la piscina. Quería tantas cosas, había buscado un amor real en Hikaru y nunca lo había encontrado.

Estaba ya relajado en la piscina cuando sintió una mirada encima de su cuerpo y volteó para ver de quien se trataba, con la secreta esperanza de que fuese Hikaru. Pero no era él. Claro que no era él. Vio los anteojos y los ojos fríos detrás de ellos, Hikaru no usaba anteojos ni tampoco tenía ojos fríos. Salió de la piscina.

Goteaba agua, y se había lanzado con el pijama, pero no le importo demasiado. Kyouya le miró y pasó una de sus manos por el cuerpo delgado del menor de los Hitachiin, atrayéndolo hacia sí antes de besarlo. Kaoru pasó una de sus manos por el cuello del rey de las sombras del Host Club, correspondiendo el beso.

A veces, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a eso. Como fue que aun amando a Hikaru había comenzado una "relación" con Kyouya. Se sintió mal, porque no podía darle a Kyouya todo lo que éste merecía, pero Kyouya siempre le decía que no importaba. Podía esperar a que su corazón olvidase a Hikaru.

También se preguntaba porque mantenía esperanza. Hikaru amaba a Haruhi, y él tenía alguien esperándolo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué seguía esperanza que de alguna forma mágica Hikaru le quisiera? Era tonto, y bien lo sabía. Pero sentía que si perdía la esperanza tendría que admitir algo que no le daban muchas ganas de admitir.  
Que sentía algo por Kyoya.

Los labios de Kyouya eran suaves, dulces, y le gustaban mucho. El agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte y él se aferró un poco más al mayor. Fue en ese momento en que decidió, que ya no valía la pena seguir esperando un milagro. Tenía alguien que le quería, ahí, enfrente suyo. No valía la pena seguir esperando por algo que no iba a ocurrir de todos modos. Pegó su cuerpo al de Kyouya, volviendo a iniciar un beso con más pasión.  
— Te quiero— susurró, muy bajo, contra los labios de Kyouya.  
— Lo sé— respondió éste de la misma forma.

Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder cuando comprendió que Kyouya nunca había dudado de su cariño o de su amor, que siempre había visto más allá de lo que decía. Seguro también sabía que terminaría escogiéndolo a él. Después de todo, no servía de mucho negar las cosas cuando se tenían enfrente. Sonrió levemente, antes de que —con fuerza casi desconocida— se lanzase a la piscina de vuelta. Lanzando a Kyouya con él.

—

Desde la puerta que daba a la piscina, dos pares de ojos les observaban. La joven sonreía mientras el joven ocultaba una mueca.  
— ¿No estás feliz por él?— preguntó la joven castaña, a lo que el otro chico suspiró.  
— Claro que estoy feliz. Pero, ¿por qué Kyouya? Si quería olvidarse de mí, existían miles de posibilidades— la chica golpeó el brazo del joven, antes de negar.  
— Él quería a Kyouya, estaba cegado por ti. Hikaru, tienes que apoyarlo. Tú le amas, y él te ama— sentenció la joven.  
— Lo sé, Haruhi. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer? Tengo hambre— susurró. Haruhi asintió no sin antes mirar como Kyouya volvía a besar con mucha pasión a Kaoru.  
Ambos sonrieron al ver como Kaoru se pegaba a él, seguro que había esperado un regaño, el amor cambia a la gente. Por fin Kaoru había encontrado lo que había estado buscando.  
 _Amor._

* * *

¡Espero que disfrutasen la lectura!


End file.
